The Calling
by GoldenStrawberry
Summary: Ruby; a half vampire heart throb; dropped by for her old friends Edward Cullen wedding and came across Jacob... Then things get out of hand... Will Jacob change his prospective of vampires or just a little something more? Rated M for later chapters!E/B J/
1. THAT IS WHY I DON'T LIKE WERE WOLVES!

**The calling**

**Pre-Face-**

As I walked in the woods; admiring the morning dew shine on the green leaves form the previous morning, I halted into a stop. There stood the most tall and amazingly beautiful man I had ever met. His eyes were closed, while his bare arms were spread out like eagle's wings in flight. His russet skin was being bathed into the warm sun light. His attire was nothing but tattered blue jean pants. It was as though I glued down time. That was until, suddenly his eyes had open.

* * *

**1. REJOINING**

I was staring out the window in pure defeat. My dad and I were taking a trip, like we always do in early summer, and my dad talked it in to me of going to _forks._ Forks had always been a night mare for me due to cause of limited hunting space, but since a very close hunting friend of mine; Edward Cullen was going to have a wedding I had to come and see him happy! But it wasn't going to Forks that had me irked…"I just don't understand why we have to have a car… we could run… no, walk faster!" I had protested. My dad chuckled to my reaction, "Ruby, cars aren't that slow… see we're already here at the Cullens' house!" I frowned, "I still think…. ALICE!!!" I had dragged out of my gloomy state when I saw a pixie- like figure franticly waving both hands to get my attention.

In a blur I hopped out of the car and tackled her into a hug. "Alice! I'd missed you so much!" I screamed. Alice rocked side to side while hugging me. Wet warm rain had hit my face, and while Alice pulled away, I realized that it was tears cascading down my cheeks. Then, I saw a movement blur around the entrance, whizzing around behind me, and without warning a big, cold hand turned me around to face a smiling Emmett. "Emmett!! What's up? I haven't seen you so long!" I sprung off the ground and incased him in a hug. It was more tears moving down my face, like water falls.

Emmett kissed my forehead and whispered, "It's ok, I know honey, I know. I missed you to." I buried my head into his chest and leaked my tears into his shirt. Alice came behind us and hugged me too. "I feel so loved!" I sobbed, jokingly. My body rumbled while Emmett laughed silently… as he could. "As soon we get done with this sob fest I want to see the groom!" I yelled energized again.

We all unraveled our grasps while I got a good look at everyone, and then the sun emerged out the clouds sending my russet skin sparkling in the sunlight. Emmett grabbed one of my delicate hands, while Alice took the other, and then of course without warning once again, we took off into the house.

* * *

We raced up on the stairs within seconds; without making noise of course. We finally found them in their room; a cracked door that had a sign: 'We are sleeping' hung high. WHO would of guessed to look for them there EMMETT! Edward and a girl, probably Bella were cuddled a ball on the oversized king bed. Both of them had their eyes closed, so decided to scare ad least one of them.

Since Edward wasn't really asleep, even if he could it would STILL be hard to scare him. I moved in closer on the sleeping Bella, and smirked, this would be fun. But before I came close I was knocked down by a big, hairy arm. That arm had been familiar, more like too familiar. Have you heard the word werewolf? Well, I did, more like true enemies. I growled and quickly recovered, I wasn't going to get tore bit by bit. Suddenly Edward and Bella where up, and to my surprise, Bella was trying to coo a werewolf.

"Are you crazy Bella?" I yelled shoving her out of the way. "No! He's my friend!" Bella screamed while she forced her way in front of me. My eyes widened, "What the heck are you talking about? You can't speak dog language! Get out the way so I can protect you!" I yelled back taking her arm lightly and pulled to my side; gripping her softly. "No, you don't understand… that's my friend Jacob. He thought I was in trouble again, he really is a human, but he can transform into… well… this form." she explained gesturing his appearance now. I slightly nodded and let her go.

Bella went back to 'Jacob's' side and petted him slightly on the neck. From this angle **'it'** looked like her… dog! I coughed at the thought of it. "Jacob, you need to go right now before Ruby gets mad." Edward murmured, and then turning to me he said, "You need to leave to Ruby, your too pissed at the moment." Damn that werewolf! I was going to give Bella a complete make over along with Eddie! DAMN! I nodded and quickly left for the door, and this is exactly why I hated werewolves. **RUIN WITH MY FUN WILL YOU!?**

**

* * *

**

**STAWBERRI: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. HALF BITTEN

The Calling

2. MY PAST

HALF-BITTEN

It's been a week since that accident and yet and still, I was angry. Angry that Bella was involved with that _dog_, angry that I didn't get a chance to even have a proper rejoining with my family, and angry that Edward had refrained me to step foot on the Cullens' house until I was _normal _or happy again.

I just couldn't believe it! Edward can't ever trust me when I was angry. That's obvious! You would think that half vampires get cut some slack, but we're more dangerous than full ones, well, _I'm _more dangerous.

I come from a different breed of vampires. No, not the savage, deadly ones! More like the vampires who sit with their pinky curled slightly around the gentle china cups. Yep! That's me! I've been bitten from the most ancient French vampires around, but here's the thing. I'm connected to them! How?

Well, two of my ancestors (That are still alive!) were French and one of them happened to be the Queen of France for a while, and yes she's a vampire. When me and my mom where back at France, I was told from my ancestor; Granny Helen, that when I become 13 she was going to bite me.

It was pasted down to generation to generation to give a great grand child the gift of eternity, and of all the grand children she chose me. Grandma Asset; my granny from Africa is a fortune seeker. She sees many things, and she told Grandmother Helen to choose me. Both saw great power that lies ahead, and that I would change the world. So on my 13th birthday I was bitten, but something went wrong.

A few minutes after I was bitten, some thing strange happened. The bite marking disappeared and no sign of pain was traced. We never found out what happened until my dad told me. He said "Ruby, you have half magic in you. I'm a half Wizard, magic was refraining you to make you a vampire.

You still are one though but you're half. You're grandmother has to bite you again when your 18 though." I found out that I wasn't ready to be a vampire yet.. A full one anyways. That's my past. Yep! I was 'half bitten', as Emmett says.

* * *

**STRAWBERRY: REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! **


	3. This is SO NOT HUMOROUS!

The calling

3. MEETING JACOB

TO FUNNY FOR MY OWN GOOD

It was a sunny Sunday. I was finally allowed to go and see Edward and the bride- to - be, but decided to saunter around the woods… I wanted so badly to see my family I've been in the house all week! I stretched in my bed and sat up abruptly and wriggled my toes. "Ah! That feels good!" I said. Then, looking out the window I sighed. I might as well enjoy the weather. I jumped out of the bed and stretched over to my table where my Ipod lay.

I was too lazy to dress so I ran down the steps with my black plaid PJ's. "Hey dad! I'm going for a walk I'll be back in 2 hours… See you." I said, rushing out glimpsing at my dad saluting me. That's one thing about dad; he doesn't hover over my shoulder. I started running in vampire speed, while I was listening to Paramore; I caught myself. As I dodged one tree, I though about the werewolves.

Why were they here? Are they friends with the Olympic coven (Cullen Coven)? If they were then why did they attach _me?_ Well, I already knew that answer. I'm their worst nightmare! I laughed, it was something Emmett made up, and he even made a little wacky dance to it! I slowed to a stopped to halt when the words came and sang:

_Down to you,  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you.  
But I don't know what I,  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself.  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought.  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself.  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you._

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you,  
But I don't know what I want,  
No I don't know what I want._

_You got it, you got it,  
Some kind of magic.  
Hypnotic, hypnotic,  
You're leaving me breathless.  
I hate this, I hate this,  
You're not the one I believe in.  
With God as my witness._

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought.  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you._

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you.  
But I don't know what I want.  
No I don't know what I want._

_Don't know what I want.  
But I know it's not you.  
Keep pushing and pulling me down,  
But I know in my heart it's not you._

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought.  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you.  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you.  
I know but now I know what I want, I want, I want,  
Oh no, I should have never thought._

* * *

I truly loved that song! I could totally connect to Hailey's song; I don't know what I want. I think my hormones are getting to me! Wait! Do vampires even have those? I had no idea…

I continued walking admiring the summer dew on the leaves, the chirps of the happy birds in flight. I looked beyond the tree and halted once again. I saw a man. There stood the most tall and amazingly beautiful man I had ever met. His eyes were closed, while his bare arms were spread out like eagle's wings in flight. His russet skin was being bathed into the warm sun light. His attire was nothing but tattered blue jean pants. It was as though I glued down time. That was until, suddenly his eyes had open.

When I looked at his eyes, I got lost into the deep dark black pits… I was frozen at his prescence. His aroma was a soft natural musk, I could just smell it all day! I was looking at his neck when he looked at me, more like glared at me, and spoke, "Hello Ruby, We've met before, I'm Jacob… The werewolf." My eyes shot up from his neck and got lost into his black eyes again.

"So you're the werewolf…" I said cockily, looking back at his neck again. "It would be better if you stopped looking at me like I was you dinner, Ya'know." Jacob shot back. Well it could be better if you didn't look as appetizing as you smell! I thought, slightly turning red from imbassment and anger. He smelled too good!

Jacob smiled, "Nice to know adleast one vampire thinks I smell good." I nodded absentmindedly, then froze solid. I did NOT just say that out loud! That only happens to POV stuck in class!! I put a hand to my head and rested there. He laughed, "Vampires do have a sence of humor!" Darn! I said that out loud too? "ARHG!!!!! I'm a pirate!" I screamed. Then, noticed Jacob, on the floor laughing! **_This is SO NOT HUMOROUS!_**

* * *

**_BERRY: REVIEW!!!!! NOW!_**

**_HAPPY THANKSGIVINGS!!! STUFF YOUR MOUTHS LIKE ITS NO TOMORROW!!!!!!_**


End file.
